Teen Titans High
by Blue Luck
Summary: The Titans aren't heroes; they are high schoolers. Robin is having popularity problems and avoiding his friends and crushing on the new girl Star. Mean while, the rest of the crew's love life is starting. Many different pairings. Also, including characters from Justice League- Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent, ect.
1. Chapter 1

First day of sophomore year… Richard Grayson was planning on making it _his_ year. Freshman year was not how he planned it to be. He wanted to the popular guy who was best friends with the football team and dated the hottest cheerleader. He wanted to be wanted. He wanted everyone at the West Titan High School to know his name. Instead of that, he became friends with a small group of outcasts and got nowhere near Mackayla Fire; one of the hottest, most popular cheerleader at the school, who was a year older than himself. Of course, he loved the people he became friends with; Raven Roth, Victor Stone, and Garfield Logan. They just weren't what he thought he deserved. He felt guilty that he felt that, but he couldn't help but think that.

* * *

"Robin! Hey man, I haven't seen you all summer! How've you been?" Richard, well Robin, turned to see his friend Victor, or Cyborg. Cyborg was a tall, strong guy. He had dark skin and short black hair and friendly brown eyes. He ran up to Robin's side, looking down at him (Cyborg was like three times Robin's height) with a welcoming smile. Today he was wearing baggy jeans and a blue shirt. Cyborg was probably the nicest guy at school. His height and size intimidated most though, so he was often looked down upon; metaphorically speaking.

The group had given each other nicknames. Richard was Robin because his extensive wearing of the color red. Even today, Robin was wearing his red hoodie. Robin was a scrawny, pale kid that hasn't quiet had his growth spurt yet… Despite all that, he was a handsome kid. He had spiky hair (which took forever to gel up) and crisp pair of dark blue jean and black sneakers; his usual look.

Victor was Cyborg, because he once went like two days and nights without sleeping or food to finish a project to make a cyborg. Robin remembers his exact words; "I wouldn't be surprised if you were part cyborg yourself!"

Well, anyways, it was true. Robin had been trying to avoid his friends most the summer. He wanted to change his rep as quickly as possible; he thought changing his social group would help. "Oh, yeah, well, sorry. I was really busy. I went to a martial arts camp most summer," Robin lied ruefully, trying to avoid his friend's gaze. He honestly felt bad about giving them the cold shoulder, but he had his hopes set on becoming popular. Cyborg got the sense that Robin wasn't being truthful. Of course, it kind of hurt his feelings, but he shrugged it off.

"Oh, that's cool. Me and BB missed kicking your butt in videogames, that's for sure," Cyborg joked, trying to ease the tension that was obviously there. Robin let out a low laugh, nodding, trying to get past him and to the doors of school. To his dismay, Cyborg trailed behind him trying to carry on the ever so awkward and conversation. "What's your schedule?"

Robin turned his head to Cyborg, giving him a shrug; he was lying again. He quickly rounded a corner, trying to avoid any more questions. When Robin felt as if he escaped Cyborg's presence, he checked behind his shoulder; letting out a sigh of relief seeing that he wasn't in sight. Suddenly, he felt an impact as he lost his balance, almost falling. "Wow!" he exclaimed, trying to regain balance.

He examined to see who it was he had run into. His eyes met a pair of alluring green eyes. He felt his lips twist up into an unforced smile as he soaked up the rest of the girl. She was beautiful. She had long, sleek reddish hair and was dressed in a vibrant purple dress. Robin felt himself kneel next to the girl and picked up her books and binder, handing them out to her with a goofy smile on his face. _Who is this chick?_

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Her voice was music to his ears.

"No, no, _I am _sorry. I should've been paying attention," smiled Robin, eyes glued to her. She flashed a small, embarrassed smile. "So, I'm Richard, but call me Robin." He stuck out his hand for a handshake; the minute he realized that he did that he felt so lame. She giggled, taking his hand and giving it a small shake. Robin immediately felt better when hearing her cute little laugh.

"It is very nice to meet you. I am Star Fire," she smiled, her pretty feature lighting up with a light blush. Robin felt his mouth open, but no words coming out. This girl legitimately had him speechless. He kept repeating her name in his head. _Star Fire, Star Fire, Star Fire, Star Fire, Stare- wait, Fire?_

"Fire? By any chance are you related to-"

"Yes, I'm Mack's sister. I have a feeling I'm going to start getting that a lot," she mumbled, looking down at her feet shaking her head. Robin kind of felt guilty, seeing that she obviously disliked being recognized as Mack Fire's little sister.

"Did you come to the school her last year? I don't remember you, I think I would've remembered you," grinned Robin, trying to sneak in a bit of flirting. Star's blush became more intense as she shook her head; a smile she was failing to hide on her perfect lips.

"No, no I didn't," she confirmed as she continued down the hall, Robin close on her heel. She laughed seeing that Robin was watching her intently, not giving up. "I went to East. I didn't want to live in Mack's shadow on my first year of high school. But I didn't like it there very much; so here I am."

Star stopped in a spot in the long halls that wasn't flooding with passing students. Robin was actually gawking at her; he actually thought that this girl was hotter than Mackayla."Oh, that-that was a good idea to come her. I think you'll like it here. I know I like it here. It- it is a good school," Robin stuttered, trying to sound genuine. Star ducked her head downwards, holding back a laugh. Robin closed his eyes, embarrassed at himself; he didn't blame that she was laughing at his expense.

Between small laughs Star said with an amused smirk on her face, "Is it now? Well, I'll take your word for it…" Star trailed off, still a smug little smile on her lips. Robin couldn't even blink; he was captivated by her. His eyes trailed over her face as he studied her features; her perfect skin, her irresistible eyes, her full lips, her long, sleek, soft looking hair, her face's shape… everything.

"What class do you have first?" Robin asked, taking a small step closer to her. Even though it was miniscule step, it was a significant one. They were fairly close before, but now Robin caught a small whiff of Star's perfume. _Cotton Candy…_

"I think- um, yes, I have Algebra 2," she smiled, continuing walking. Robin noticed the backpack hanging off his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw that she was nearly out of sight. He sprinted to her side, flashing a smile at her when he saw her glance at him.

"Hey, I need to go find my locker and put my stuff in there… Do you want to come with me?" Robin asked, nervously. _This is what popular guys do… They be bold and do what they want to do._ Star let out an airy laugh, biting her bottom lip anxiously.

"I don't think so, I'm sorry. I have some friends in that class who are waiting for me. They also transferred from East. Well, maybe I'll see you later. Bye," she said, not giving Robin another glance; leaving him standing in the middle alone. He wasn't expecting that…

_Great Robin… The first girl you try to make a move on denies you? You need to get some street cred before asking out another girl… _Robin mentally tells himself as he slowly heads to his locker; which he has yet to find. He has two minutes to get there and to class; his first class was in the farthest portable from the school. _Perfect._


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rung loudly, waking Robin up from his nap. When he entered he was already not in a good mood from being rejected my Star Fire; but when he saw that the class was full of losers, he was really upset. He decided to sleep through U.S. History's first day lecture.

Grabbing his binder, he bolted out of the door; hoping that they would be someone acceptable in his second hour gym class. Taking out his schedule he searched to see who his teacher was. _Mr. Slade_, Robin told himself, finding the locker room. Robin was looking forward to gym; it was what he knew. He was always to fastest runner, he was always the first picked for teams, and he was always noticed. It was where he shinned last year. He hoped to repeat his popularity in that class again.

Unfortunately, dressing out and doing activities wouldn't commence until week two. Robin sat on one of the long benches looking around at the students flowing in. He recognized a few; Jericho, a quiet blonde kid who was pretty nice, and two brothers who refused to tell_ anyone_ their real names; they went by Thunder and Lightning (I guess nick names were just generally popular and the school). They didn't look anything a like; Lightning was abnormally skinny and Thunder was abnormally huge. They were also possibly the most annoying kids at the school. They were pranksters who thought of themselves as hilarious.

Robin only recognized the rest of the boys' faces and didn't really know their names. Two guys just stepped in that he didn't recognize at all. One of them had vibrant orange hair and a charming smile. The other had long black hair and seemed like the quiet, mysterious types. Robin watched as the two made their way near him. They sat on the same bench as him, but didn't seem acknowledge his existence. Robin sat there awkwardly, occasionally looking there way, until the orange haired kid broke the silence between them.

"Hey, I'm Roy and this is Fish Boy," he smiled, gesturing to the other guy. "Fish Boy" punched Roy's shoulder and shook his head.

"Dude, shut up, you know I hate in when you call me that," he complained, giving him a glare; amusing him. "Hey, I'm Garth. We are new here. We came from East."

Robin nodded, giving them a smile. _Wait, Star is from East! These are probably the friends she was talking about…_ Once Robin figured that, he immediately didn't like them; knowing that these were the guys she blew him off for. "I'm Richard Grayson, but call me Robin," he forced himself to say cheerily.

"Cool. You can call me Speedy," Roy informed giving him a small nod.

"Yeah, because he does Speed; if you were wondering," Garth said quickly, giving Speedy a smug look. Speedy elbowed the brown eyed boy hard. "Ow!" Robin let out a small laugh as he tore his gaze away from him, waiting for the bell to ring so someone could dismiss them to the gym where they'd meet to coaches and see which girls would be sharing second hour gym with them. _I hope Star is in this class…_

* * *

Meanwhile, in second hour Spanish class…

The small, over-heated Spanish room's silence was broken by a pair of rambunctious teenage boys. The teacher, Senorita Panther, let out an irritated sigh seeing that the two boys somehow ended up in the same class. It was Victor Stone and Garfield Logan. They were joking and laughing obnoxiously loud. When they saw the teacher, their faces just lit up. Rodriquez honestly felt like he'd die while trying to teach these two Spanish…

Garfield Logan was an awkward, short, scrawny kid with a toothy grin and glossy green eyes who thought he was the funniest thing to happen since the Whoopi Cushion; which really goes to show how funny he _actually_ is (considering that he still thinks the Whoopi Cushion is funny). He wore always wore a weird purple shirt and black skinny jeans. He permanently dyed his hair green when he turned seven and he was obsessed with animals. He was practically raising a zoo in his backyard. That's why he was called Beast Boy.

"Hola!" exclaimed Cyborg, tackling the woman in a hug. Being a world class wrestler made it easy for her to push him off of her. An obviously forced smile crept on her lips, signaling them to take a seat; seats in the back of the class. The nodded; they did nothing but try and make her smile. They didn't know they were just irritating her more than anything.

Panther strolled up to the front of the class and started to scribble down stuff in Spanish on the whiteboard as the rest of the class showed up. There was no one really out of the ordinary; a bully girl named Jinx, a trumpet player named Harold, and the annoying rich girl, Kitten. Well, those were the people Cy and BB knew. A pair of twins also entered; they were very short and had curly red hair. They seemed nervous and fidgety, seemingly not knowing anyone in class. Cyborg took pity on them motion for them to join the same table as himself and Garfield.

They gave them warm smiles as they sat across from the two, timidly waving before starting to whisper to each other. Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged shrugs before starting their own conversation.

"Have you talked to Robin today?" asked Beast Boy; he had also not spoken to Robin since the school year prior. Cyborg felt his smile falter at hearing Robin's name. He was still hurt by the way Robin had intentionally ditched him in the hallways, pretending that he hadn't heard what he was saying. Cyborg gave a shrug. "Cy?"

"No, well, kind of. I think he's mad at me. He practically ran away from me. It was like he was avoiding me. Maybe Raven had better luck. I haven't really had a chance to talk to her today either," Cyborg replied glumly. Beast Boy nodded, not sure of what to say. It was weird, he thought. That Robin hadn't talked to them all summer and didn't even have time to try and say hi to any of them.

Changing the subject, Beast Boy said, "I had first hour with Raven. She's good, well; she was good for being Raven." Raven was an impassive, quiet girl who was often rude or sarcastic, but overall, a good, dependable friend.

Cyborg opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by one of the little boys across from them. "Hola, me llamo Menos y este es mi hermano Mas," he smiled. Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged nonplussed looks; their understanding of Spanish was only like 5% better from when they started freshman year.

"Hola, soy Cyborgo!" he said unconsciously loudly. The twins exchanged amused looks and gave him a smile. Beast Boy gave them a smile through gritted teeth. They gave him a small smile as well before continuing whispering discreetly with each other. The bell rung, class commencing.

* * *

Raven languidly watched her science teacher, Dr. Light, as he droned on about what they'd be learning in his uninteresting sounding class. She rested her head on her hand which was propped up on the desk. So far, she wasn't enjoying school. Beast Boy had nearly pushed her past her temper. That's what Beast Boy did; he tested her. Raven had gotten used to his annoyingness, but it was still- you know, annoying. She shifted her gaze around the classroom, seeing who she'd be forced to spend time with. She didn't notice any of her friends; then again, her group of friends was quiet limited. She was kind of hoping to see Robin or Cyborg, she was usually compatible with them and enjoyed there company. Even Raven was a bit disappointed that Raven failed to contact her this past summer.

Raven was pretty sure that most people in the room saw her has the gloomy outcast girl. She even saw herself as that; it didn't bother her. It was who she was. That's what she learned to be like; having to be the calm, responsible one in her family. Well, it was just her and her mom, but it was hard having no dad and her mom having an on-again-off-again drinking problem.

Finishing her scan of the room, her eyes returned to the front of the class. An oncoming goy caught her attention; he looked very embarrassed and flustered as he slowly moved into the class, pausing at the door frame. Raven looked up, studying him intently. He was kind of cute.

"Hello, what might your name be?" asked Dr. Light, turning away from the board.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost," he mumbled embarrassedly. His voice was tainted with a very attractive British accent. "I'm Malchior." Raven heard the class suppress laughs at the uncommon name. Raven, herself, liked it very much.

Dr. Light let out a small sigh and pointed in Raven's area, signaling for him to take a sit next to her. Raven felt her cheeks become flushed and a nervousness filling her stomach. As he made his way to her, he gave her a cute, half-smile. All Raven could think of was the second they made eye contact and how pretty she though his eyes were … with the long eyelashes and the sparkling blue color.

"Hello," he said in a hushed tone, setting his binder on the table and giving her a small jerk off the head. Raven felt a smile appear on her face; which was so, so, so rare for her. _Wow, this kid could do the exceptional, _she thought. Raven tried to talk, but the words were stuck in her throat. She hadn't felt something like this in, well, she has never felt something like this. It felt nice, she thought. She sat there, looking at him with a dreamy look on her face until his voice broke her out daze. "What's your name?"

"Uh, umm, I'm Raven? Yes, I'm Raven Roth," she said, sounding unsure. Malchior raised his eyebrows with a small smirk on his lips; causing Raven to blush even more than she was before.

"Are you sure? You don't sound sure," he said in jokingly tone. Raven let out a low, embarrassed laugh, something that was never heard by human ears. Raven nodded though, giving him a small smile. Before turning his attention to the front of the class, he returned the smile. Raven did the same, occasionally sneaking glances at the boy next to her.

* * *

Star Fire has so far had a pretty amusing day; she had a great first period class with two of her best fellow Easter High School transfer students (Speedy and Garth) and made some new friends. She also found herself a crusher; well she was pretty sure that he had a crush on her. Star had found it very entertaining and amusing to watch him gawk over her and follow her and how nervous he sounded and looked. She liked him, maybe not in the same way, but she thought they had a shot at being acquaintances or maybe even friends; in the distant future.

At the moment, she was sitting in Russian class surrounded by strangers. She felt like a loner sitting in the corner if the room by herself. The class around her was being noisy, rude, and rowdy as the teacher looked at them hopelessly from behind her desk. Star soon found herself being approached by a tall, bulky, strong looking kid giving her a shy, half smile. Star fire returned it as he sat himself down across from her. He had sandy blonde hair and pale skin. He was wearing a forest grin shirt with a red star printed on his chest.

"Privet," he greeted; he had a very, very thick Russian accent.

"Hey," returned Star, grinning at him. She got a good, friendly vibe from him. "I'm Star Fire. What's your name?"

"I am Leonid Kovar. Pleasure to meet you, Star," he said, grinning widely. Star nodded. "You are new at West? I do not recognize you from last year." Star nodded. "Where did you come from?"

"I transferred here from East with a few of my friends. We didn't like what was going down over there. A lot of drama," she explained. Leonid was listening intently, his eyebrows furrowed a bit. Star got the feeling that he wasn't 100% with his English, but he nodded slowly; signaling that he understood.

"Good idea. West is very good school filled with very good people," he said confidently with a nod. Star felt relieved. She felt like she could trust him. Truth be told, Star was very, very nervous at starting at the new school. She's met Mack's friends and they were not nice at all. She was just happy to find out there were several other students not comfortable at East either and decided to follow her here. Star and Leonid chatted the whole class period and Star felt as if she was officially welcomed at the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin had just finished gym and was super disappointed. There was a change of plans and all the classes had a sprinting test to see where to put them in the running unit, which would start next week. He did not live up to his expectations. That kid, Speedy, outran him by less than a second. And there was some new redhead kid who outran both of them by over _seven_ seconds. And on top of all that, Star wasn't in the class. Robin wasn't sure which he was most upset about.

There was one up side; Robin discovered each of the three teachers would have teacher aids. And they were some of the most popular kids in school. Slade's teacher aide was Bruce Wayne. Bruce was known as Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. He was also a moody, senior rich kid who was the captain of the school's football team and an advanced martial artist. And on top of that, he was a certified genius. So Robin was pleased to see that he'd be helping Slade out and saw it as an opportunity to gain popularity; well, only if he managed to become friends with him. On the down side, Slade turned out to be a rude douche who took a particular hating to Robin.

Clark Kent; another popular senior who was the co-captain of the football team and one of the top wrestlers in the state and who was also the cousin of Robin's friend, Kara Kent, would be aiding Mr. Mod. Mod was a crazy British guy who was skinny and appeared very frail; he looked as if he had no business in being a gym teacher. Both Speedy and that other kid, Garth, are in his class. The third and final gym teacher was named Betty Kane. She looked normal and seemed nice enough. The redhead boy who smoked Robin in the sprinting test was in her class. Robin later learned his name was Wally West. Ms. Kane's aide was the head cheerleader; Selina Kyle. Selina was one of the most attractive girls at the school. Robin was still trying to debate whether she, Mack, or Star was hotter. There was a dark side to Selina; she was bipolar and very judgmental. She and Bruce Wayne had a flirtatious relationship, but nothing more since he was committed to senior class president and captain of the women's swim team, Diana Prince.

Robin moped all the way to his third hour class, which was a tech class. Robin was also a computer whiz. Gym and computers were his specialties. Seeing that gym was no longer a part of that list, he was hoping that the tech class would be good.

The teacher was a fat, short man with long greasy hair tied in a ponytail and with a very unattractive unibrow hanging above his beady eyes. He referred to himself as the 'Control Freak' because his obsession with video games. Robin personally thought he was a lunatic, but he was a good teacher of computers and technology; so he couldn't really complain.

Robin sat himself down in front of a new, shiny computer and started it up as the rest of the class joined him. Not before long, he smelt the familiar scent of Cyborg's cologne. He refrained from letting out an annoyed sigh as he took his soft blue eyes away from the screen. Cyborg had made himself comfortable next to him. Laboriously forcing himself to send him a slight smile, Robin greeted him. "Hey, good to see you," he muttered. Cyborg was cognizant of the forced politeness Robin was showing him.

"You too," he replied with apprehension. He glanced at Robin, trying to read him. He looked uncomfortable, but looking around at the class; Cyborg figured that he was the best that Robin would have to work with. He figured Robin realized the same thing because he scanned the room as well and his attitude towards Cyborg seemed to slightly shift into a more positive vibe. Robin was actually not that surprised to see Cyborg in the class. Cyborg was also very handy with computer programming. His specialty was engineering and mechanics.

Pretty much the whole class they sat in an awkward silence, listening to the teacher and occasionally glancing at each other. Robin knew that he'd be facing these awkward moments with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all year if he continued showing no sign of interest towards them; which he was going back and forth on. He appreciated them immensely and thought they were great people, but he didn't think they all saw eye to eye. He didn't feel as if he fit in with them and that they were all very different people and none of them should be as close as they were. Being with them, for Robin, felt like drinking orange juice from a metal bottle. He wished that his feeling for them were so negative, but he couldn't change it.

* * *

Beast Boy found himself in boring Geology class, throwing wads of paper at the teacher when he wasn't looking; pretending to whistle and look casual when the teacher turned around with a glare to try and see who it was. He laughed at his own funniness. _Damn, I am hilarious,_ he chuckled. A quiet, cute giggle behind him caught his attention. He smiled and turned to see who it was who was also enjoying his hilariousness.

He stopped breathing the second he saw who it was. She was beautiful. She had shiny, short perfect looking hair and deep blue eyes. She was biting her bottom lip, trying to hide an obvious smile. Beast Boy's face's features were all overwhelmed with a love-stricken look. He was pretty sure he was literally drooling over the girl. The guy between them, Beast Boy believed him to be the crude, little Gizmo, threw him a disgusted glare.

"Hey, barf-breath! Get your ugly mug out of my sight!" he snapped in his ever so annoying voice; causing the class to start to laugh. Beast Boy went pale as he quickly turned back to the front of the class. Even the teacher seemed to be holding back a laugh. _Great, you just blew your chance with her… _

Beast Boy's light skin remained a bright crimson right up until the teacher stopped lecturing and told the class to partner up to look at some old rock fragments underneath a microscope. Beast Boy stayed planted on his seat, he face buried in his arms which were crossed, resting on the table. The class started to fill with chatter and Beast Boy wanted nothing more than turn into a shellfish and to sink into to the bottom of the ocean. He let out a muffled sigh, shifting his head's position so that his cheek was resting on his arms and that he got a slight view of the classroom with one of his emerald green eyes.

His gaze was pleasured by the sight of that girl who laughed at his hilariousness. Beast Boy quickly sat up, straightening up against the back of his chair, giving her a wide, embarrassed smile as he ran his hands through his unruly, green hair. He felt his heart double its usual heart rate and his stomach begin to fill with worms. This was a new feeling for him. It was a bitter-sweet feeling for him.

"Hey," she said quietly with a small smile on her thin lips. Beast Boy felt his heart implode at the mere word her voice produced. There was a slight blush tinting her pretty face, causing Beast Boy's nerves to worsen. Beast Boy found blushing very cute. Beast Boy realized he should've returned to greeting like five seconds ago by the she looking at him intently, expecting him to reply.

"Uh- hey…" he finally managed to spit out. He felt as if he throat was filled with his heart. That's all he could hear as well; the loud, rapidly beating sound of his heart. Hearing him respond, even as stupid and pathetic as it was, it caused her face light up with a bigger smile.

She ran her hand through her hair nervously and bit her bottom lip; it looked as if she was thinking of what to say. Beast Boy was watching her closely and he watched her open her mouth to talk. He didn't mean to interrupt, but the words just slipped out. "Doyouwannabepartners?" he asked, all in one breath. She furrowed her eyebrows, but had a small smirk on her lips. Beast Boy closed his eyes, hoping to hear her say-

"Yeah, I'd love to!" she agreed with a cheerfully tone. Beast Boy felt as if he had just went to the moon and back from the tingling sensation that was running through his chest; it was a good tingling. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that she had sat herself in the chair next to him. The acceptance of his proposition and that she was a_ctually _sitting next to him gave BB a boost of confidence.

"I'm Terra, nice to meet you."

Momentarily Beast Boy forgot him name. He was producing stutters and uhh's and umm's for a good few seconds before he regained his speech. "I'm-I'm G-Garfield Logan, but call me Beast Boy," he introduced himself. Terra's lips tugged up into an amused smile. She wasn't sure if he was serious or not. The fact that his face was pretty serious and he wasn't saying otherwise hinted to Terra that he was and she quickly lost the smile; feeling more than ashamed that she had nearly laughed at his preferred name.

"That's creative! How'd you come up with it?" Terra asked, tilting her head curiously. Beast Boy let out an airy laugh and shrugged, kind of embarrassed to tell the background story on 'Beast Boy.' He gave in when he looked to over to her genuinely curious face. She licked her lips unconsciously as her distracted eyes studied the ceiling; which Beast Boy though was beyond adorable.

She looked down when she heard Beast Boy clear his throat. "Well, my best friend, Victor, gave it to me when he came to my house the first time," he paused to let out an embarrassed laugh. "When he saw that my backyard was filled with animals he called me Beast Boy. I actually liked it and it caught on. So, yeah…" His cheeks were on fire. When he looked over to Terra, he saw that she was beaming at him.

"That is really cool! I'd love to have a pet one day," she stated. They sat in silence, both nodding and smiling at each other. Beast Boy didn't find it uncomfortable of awkward at all. He just liked being in her company.

"So, to the rocks…" she giggled, motioning with her head for him to follow her to a microscope. Nodding, Beast Boy got up and followed her to a lab station with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

Raven's first impression of Star was 'over enthusiastic girly-girl who she secretly wanted to die._ Well, maybe not die… but something to that extent, _Raven told herself. Which really wasn't too far from the truth; the first part I mean, Star was very enthusiastic and quiet girly and wore bright colors and wore dresses quiet frequently. Raven, being an apathetic person and liking dark, depressing colors, didn't like the cheerfulness of the girl. Which sucked for her since they were assigned to be table partners for the entire year. Third hour British Literature was not going to be enjoyable for Raven at all…

It was the complete opposite for Star. She took an unexpected liking to Raven. Despite Raven's ignorance and cold attitude towards her, Star felt as if that she could convert Raven's feeling towards her into decent ones by the end of the first quarter if not sooner. She had it set in her mind that she'd make it happen.

"Hello, friend!" exclaimed Star, giving Raven a big smile. Raven stared at the girl with a blank look and didn't say anything for the longest time. Star let out a series of spaced laughs, trying to ease the tension as best as she could.

Crooking one eyebrow upwards, Raven finally replied. "Hi," she said impassively, keeping her expression unmentioned. Star smiled, feeling as if she was making progress. If anything, this gesture just made Raven dislike her even more. Without any intention of the continuation of this conversation, which she saw going nowhere but down, Raven turned her attention back to her book.

This didn't bother Star; she still wanted to talk to her. Much to Raven's dismay, she heard the girl's voice carry on the conversation. "How are you doing?" she asked, still cheerfulness in her high-pitched, singsong-ish tone.

Raven let out an annoyed sigh, closing her book and giving a slight glare towards Star. "Just dandy," she mumbled; despite the quietness of her statement, the sarcasm was still quite clear. Apparently not clear enough for Star to notice it, because she just light up even more than she already was and clapped her hands together a few times. Raven had to use every fiber in her being not to lose her cool and to give Star a good smack. Instead she took in a deep breath; closing her eyes, trying to block out the irritable energy Star was sending her. Since Raven was a regular meditator, it helped somewhat. There was still nothing she could do about the girl's voice though.

"This year is going to be so fun! At the beginning of the day I was really nervous, since I'm new here. But now that I've met some people and made a few great friends, like you, I'm _actually_ kind of looking forward to the year!" she said happily, well, she more like sang it. She continued talking about her classes or rainbows or _whatever_, Raven wasn't really paying attention. She was more focused on preparing for the headache that she knew would be coming. _For the love of everything holy…_ _shut up! _Raven was mentally cursing at Star. She had no idea why she was so annoyed by her or why she disliked her so much. Beast Boy was just as annoying, if not more, and she still managed to be friends with him.

"Okay, so yesterday I was painting the prettiest picture of-"

"Hey, buddy, shut up for a sec. I'm trying to think," interrupted Raven, running her fingers over her burning forehead. With Star quiet, Raven heard the slight buzz of the rest of the classroom's chatter. It didn't bother her as much and her headache slowly faded away. Raven opened her eyes to see Star watching her closely and with interest; waiting to see what she was going to do. Letting out a deep sigh, Raven returned to the pages of her book.

Thankful that Star finally got the message, Raven read in peace. Star still tried to discreetly observe, trying to read her and see what kind of person she was; since she obviously wasn't going to tell her what she liked. Raven had short black hair and pale, almost gray, looking skin and an unexpressive face. She had purple eyes (she wore purple contacts) which Star found really cool. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie and black skinny jeans with a gold belt. She had a gold, circular brooch with a ruby red center on her hoodie and cute blue ankle boots with a ruffled top. Star tried to see what book she was reading, but it wasn't in English. It looked depressing though. It had an old, black, leather cover with a demonic looking symbol pressed into the cover. So Star got the vibe that she was a quiet goth type of person who hide her emotions even though there were a million flowing through her head.

Star decided not to disrupt her and found a book on the bookshelf adjacent to them and skimmed through that remainder of class. Once the bell rung, Raven quickly gathered her belongs and left the room and Star as speedily as she could.

After Raven made a quick pit stop at her locker, she quickly located Cyborg and approached him as he was searching the crowded halls for Beast Boy. It helped that he was a good foot taller than most the students. Not after too long, he saw the little, green haired kid. He held back a laugh when he saw that he was literally drooling over and staring at very pretty girl who was accompanying him. Since he was such a great best friend, he decided that he _needed_ to embarrass the little guy.

Once Beast Boy noticed him and waved to him and was approaching them with the girl Cyborg blurted out, very loudly; "Come on, BB, you need to take your gas prevention pills before you eat!" Beast Boy looked absolutely mortified. Students near them erupted into laughter and started teasing Beast Boy who was deadly pale. Even Raven had a somewhat amused look glistening in her eyes. Beast Boy could've killed Cyborg right then and there, but something stopped him.

"Hey, shut up! Don't make fun of him!" Terra barked at the students who were still there laughing at them. Terra had a deadly glare on her face; it even scared Cyborg a little bit. They students sucked in there smiles and got out of her sight. This gesture filled Beast Boy's chest with a warm, happy feeling. She turned to him with a small half smile. Beast Boy gave her a grateful glance before he remembered that it wasn't true and that in fact, he didn't need 'gas pills.' The feelings of wanting to kill Cyborg rushed back.

Beast Boy stepped away from Terra and in front of Cyborg. "Dude, what the hell?! Why did you say that?" Beast Boy demanded. Cyborg had a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he kneeled down the meet eye to eye with Beast Boy.

"To help you out with your little lady friend, duh!" he laughed, looking past Beast Boy at Terra and giving her a small nod and a big smile. Beast Boy started blushing; which he was doing oddly a lot of today, so he had somewhat gotten used to the flustered feeling and the hotness of his cheeks. "Invite her to lunch, dude. If you do, I'll tell her I was kidding." Beast Boy hit his forehead the palm of his hand and let out a frustrated sigh. In the back of his mind, he was planning on doing it anyways; so it really wasn't that big of a deal. He was still embarrassed by Cyborg's immature attitude; and that's coming from _Beast Boy._ Immaturity was his main event.

"Fine, I was going to ask her anyways…" he muttered, turning his back to his friend and started slowly making his way towards Terra. Beast Boy was looking at the ground as he approached her; too embarrassed to look at her face at the moment. When he finally caught sight of her brown combat boots, he stopped, still nervously looking at the ground. As Beast Boy looked up, he momentarily stopped breathing when he saw her smiling face.

"Hey," she said softly. She then does something that stops Beast Boy's breathing all together; she gently places her hand on his arm. Her hand was only on him for a fraction of a second, but it was going to be the highlight of his day.

"Terra, well, umm, I was kinda- I was kinda wondering if you maybe, kinda wanna have lunch with me? And my friends," Beast Boy stuttered, running his hand through his hair nervously, trying to avoid eye contact. He looked up from his feet when he heard Terra start to giggle. She was biting her bottom lip, holding back a smile and she was slightly blushing. But she gave him a small nod showing her consent. Beast Boy felt his heart start beating ten times faster and his face burst into an ear to ear, pleased grin. His chest filled with an ooze of happiness. He was a bit embarrassed that he couldn't hide his exhilaration of her agreement. But he didn't really care, he guessed if she agreed to have lunch with him than she didn't mind his goofiness.

As Cyborg watched his friend awkwardly chat with the blushing girl, he smiled. Beast Boy had had the biggest crush on Raven for the longest time; all through middle school and up until the summer after freshman year. Cyborg didn't quiet; well he didn't understand his attraction towards her at all. Sure, she was pretty and stuff but she was so indecent towards Beast Boy and acted as if he wasn't even a person sometimes that Cyborg didn't understand how Beast Boy could ever stand to spend a second with her. He was just relieved that earlier this summer vacation Beast Boy informed that he was pretty certain that he no longer had feeling for Raven.

Cyborg leaned down to Raven's ear and stated, "I think BB's got himself a girlfriend."

Raven had no idea why this bothered her as much as it did or even at all. But it did. There was weird burning feeling in the bottom of her stomach and an uncomfortable tingling over her spine. She felt resentment to this girl who she's never met; for all she knew the girl could be the greatest person she could ever met, but she felt and odd disliking towards her. She watched the pair approach them with a cold glare. She hated the fact that Beast Boy had a big, sappy smile on her face. It was weird, before this moment she never minded seeing him happy. But seeing him being _this_ kind of happy annoyed, it annoyed her very much.

"So, will you be joining us for lunch today?" Cyborg asked, in a very happy tone. He alternated glances between her and Beast Boy. He was smirking at the both of them, mostly at Beast Boy. She gave him a timid nod. "Great!"

Beast Boy nudged Cyborg and his eyes trailed from him and Terra. "Do you have something to tell her?" he murmured quietly. Cyborg furrowed his brows, trying to think of what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, remembering. He turned to the girl, who he still didn't know the name of and continued. "I was just kidding about earlier. About the gas pills. Beast Boy hasn't needed pills for about a month now!" Cyborg felt his arm getting hit by a tiny fist.

"Dude! Are you serious?" he growled before turning to Terra, "He- he's just kidding. I don't- I do _not_ and never have needed any pill of that sort." His voice was cracking with embarrassment. She was laughing, very uncontrollably. She understood; it may have not been clear but she did. Beast Boy didn't get the message that she did and was now kicking himself and was about to punch Cyborg in the face.

Terra must've seen the disappointed look on his face and figured that she wasn't coming off as understanding. "No! No! I believe you! I just think that your friend is really funny," she reassured, giving him a warm smile. His face light up as he looked up to meet her gaze.

"Let me take you to your locker," Beast Boy told Terra before turned to his friends. "Hey, I'll meet you guys in front of the school in like five minutes. Should Terra and I find Robin or are you two going two?"

Cyborg's smile faded at the sound of Robin's name. "No, I don't think we are having lunch with him today…" he mumbled. Beast Boy gave him a confused look and before he could ask him any questions, Cyborg took Raven's arm and led her away from the couple.


	4. Chapter 4

Not only did Robin not have a single class with Star or Mack and didn't see either of them at lunch, but he had almost all his classes with Cyborg, Raven, and/ or Beast Boy. Robin didn't feel like talking or anyone at the moment and decide to walk home instead of taking the bus. Robin didn't live too far away. He actually lived at a local orphanage. Robin didn't like telling people this. His parents died when he was eight in a circus accident. They were trapeze artists and one day, they just fell. Robin was then sent back to his birthplace, Gotham City, and made the decision to stay in the local orphanage and to try and pursue a regular teenage life.

As he met the curb of the borderline of school grounds, he saw a black, shiny car that he recognized as Mack's make a screeching stop. Robin could hear the muffled beat of music vibrating out of the car. He took a step backwards, trying to stay out of view as he waited to see what she was doing. He observed through his black sunglasses Star getting out; well, more like forced out. She started complaining into the open door which was soon slammed as the car continued to crazily speed down the road.

There stood Star, hopelessly watching the car slowly go out of sight. Robin took in a deep breath as he nervously approached her. He brought his hand up to tap her shoulder but she quickly turned around, surprising Robin to jump a bit. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a small smile. "Hey stalker," she joked. Robin let out an airy, embarrassed laugh as he quickly brought his raised hand down to his side.

"I- I wasn't stalking you," protested Robin, blushing slightly. Star nodded, giving him an amused look as if she didn't totally believe him. "I wasn't! I swear! I just caught your sister or someone kicking you out of the car."

Her smile faded as she biting the side of her lip, nodding. "Yeah, she's- she's mean. Mack and her boyfriend wanted to go on a date, and I guess I wasn't invited…" she explained, letting out small laugh to cover up her embarrassment. Robin furrowed his brows, raising his glasses off his eyes and gave her an odd look. This was news to Robin; Mack having a boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah, that is pretty mean…" he muttered. She nodded, shrugging. "So, umm, who's Mack's boyfriend?"

Star rolled her eyes. Robin couldn't help himself. "You like her, don't you? God, I don't see why guys think she's so great…" she trailed off looking down at the sidewalk. Robin shook his head and opened his mouth to explain. "She may be what guys call 'hot' but she's like super rude and has no respect for anyone!"

"I- I don't know her that well, I guess I thought she was different than what you said she was," Robin said quietly, trying to avoid eye contact with Star who was slightly glaring at him.

Star let out a sigh and nodded. "Well, I've got to walk home. So, maybe I'll see you tomorrow," she informed before turning her back to him and started to walk off. Robin let her ditch him this morning but he was determined to walk her home. He ran to her side, as she noticed him he offered her a big smile that she tried not to return; but eventually did.

"Here, I'll walk you home," Robin told, as he motioned her to walk with him. She smiled; shaking her head as she reluctantly joined him. Robin wasn't sure what to say, he was really just glad to be walking with her. He let out a happy sigh and glanced towards her with a grin. She wasn't really paying attention; she looked like she was in deep thought. Robin cleared his throat; trying to catch her attention. She blinked vigorously as she looked over to him; forcing herself to smile.

"Sorry, I'm- I'm thinking about something…" she mumbled before returning to her previous deep thought stage. Robin nodded, keeping his eyes locked on her for a few more seconds.

"Where do you live? Like which area?" Robin asked.

"I live on West 30th. A few blocks away from that old orphanage," she informed. Robin felt his stomach drop. _You've got to be kidding me…_ he said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "How about you?"

"What?" asked Robin looking up, his head was swimming with worries.

"Where do you live?" she repeated.

"Umm, I kind of live by you," he mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, cool," was all she could think of to say. There was a pause of awkward silence following that. Robin was debating whether or not to tell Star about his living situation. He has only told Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven; he wasn't sure if he could trust her. _Well, what the hell! _

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Robin nervously, throwing a quick glance towards her. Star looked over to him; tilting her head curiously and slowly nodding. Robin took in a deep breath, making sure he wanted to tell her. "Okay, I never tell people this; like ever. But, okay, I- I live at the orphanage…"

Star was caught off guard, and looked over to him with a surprised look. She was flattered that she told him, but she had no idea why. Here was this guy, who she has barely knew, telling her that he lived in an orphanage. _Wow…_

"Really?" she asked, looking at him. He gave a slight nodded as he bit his lip nervously. As Robin looked over to her, she gave him an honest, warm smile; which he returned. He looked very relieved which made Star smile even harder. "Well, I'm honored that you trust me enough to tell me. Thank you."

Robin blushed, looking away from her shrugging. Star wasn't sure what her exact feeling towards him where, but she thought she was starting to like him. She nervously glanced down towards their hands; which had been brushing against each other since they started walking. She wanted to hold his hand, not in a romantic way, but in a friendly way. Just as she went to take it, she got scared and quickly pulled away. She decided to be happy with talking and walking with him; which actually turned out to be really fun.

* * *

Cyborg agreed to take Beast Boy and Raven out to pizza in his new car. They all had an actually good day. Even Raven had to admit it wasn't half bad. Even with the mostly positive day, there was still stiff air whenever any of them brought up Robin; considering the most he interacted with them was a quick head nod or fake, half smile.

"So, you and that Terra girl, huh?" smiled Cyborg, nudging Beast Boy with his elbow and giving him a wink as he attempted to keep his hands on the wheel; a loud honking erupting from behind them. Raven didn't even attempt to hide her obvious dislike towards the subject of Terra and let out a groan.

"She's a friend," Beast Boy tried to say; although, he was blushing intensely.

"Sure, we'll see about that soon enough. She likes you, dude," Cyborg informed. This seemed to make Beast Boy perk up.

"Really?" he asked the excitement clear in his voice. Cyborg nodded as he pulled into an open spot in the pizza's place's parking lot. It wasn't that crowded to their luck. Raven was still fuming that they were s_till_ raving over Terra. She had been monopolizing their conversations ever since their lunch with her. Raven personally didn't see why she was so alluring.

They entered the room, their nostrils immediately filling with the smell of delicious pizza. As the boys continued chatting about the girl, Raven was mentally cussing out both of them. "Can we just order some pizza?" she snapped as they reached the head of the line.

"Oh! Yeah, can we have a large sausage and artichoke pizz-"

"No! Come on, you know I'm a vegetarian! Can we please take a large tofu pizza with-"

"Cheese. We are getting a large cheese pizza. And that is final!" growled Raven, setting down a few bills as the cashier nervously accepted it and scribbled down the order. Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged, settling with the choice. The climbed the stars to find a table on the restaurant's terrace.

As Beast Boy opened his mouth, Raven wanted to make something very clear. "We are not talking about this Terra girl, okay? I've heard enough about her for a life time," she ordered. The boy's exchanged puzzled looks, but nodded, showing their assent. "Good."

There was an uncomfortable silence following Raven's little announcement. "So, have you met any guys, Raven?" he asked, giving her a sly smile. Raven was a bit thrown by the question. By the look on Beast Boy's face, he came off a lot more thrown.

Before Raven could reply, Beast Boy spoke for her, well assuming that she'd say what he was saying. "Raven doesn't get crushes," he laughed, giving her an amused smile. Raven gave him an odd look, and shook her head and him before turning to Cyborg with a slight trace of a smile. A slight blush tinted her cheeks.

"Holy crap! Is that a yes?" laughed Cyborg, surprised. Beast Boy looked down at the ground, feeling a weird lurching in his stomach.

"Well, there was this really nice guy in one of my classes who I enjoyed talking to…" she said in almost a whisper. Cyborg let out of cries of excitement. Beast Boy was a little less enthusiastic. He suddenly felt as if that he wanted to die and that this was the worst day of his life. He didn't understand why. He _thought_ that he was over Raven. Evidently not.

As he looked up, he caught her looking at him with an unreadable expression; more unreadable than usual. He gave her a small, forced smile. "That's great, Raven," he said weakly. She returned the small smile and shrugged.

When they shared the small, kind of insignificant moment, Raven saw something on Beast Boy's face that she had never seen before. It was like mixture of disappointed and depression. He looked how she felt whenever they brought up Terra. _Does he like me? Is that possible? I've been so mean to him for so long… It's probably something else. Oh, well._ Raven told herself just as the steaming pizza arrived at the table. In the back of her mind, she subconsciously knew that there was something there.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm thinking of writing unoffical chapters for this story featuring character like Bruce and Clark, who I'm planning to make have bigger roles later on; I think it'll help the storyline later. But I'm not sure if I should. So, maybe if you readers (if there are any) can tell me if you think I should. :)**

* * *

"I miss you and I love you, my bumblebee," smiled Cyborg as he began to attempt to end his and his secret girlfriend's phone conversation; he knew that they had at least ten more minutes though. Neither of them could ever manage to make themselves end these phone conversations at a decent time. He could hear the girl let out a small, embarrassed laugh through their staticy connection.

"I love you, too. Vic, I want to see you more than anything in the whole world…" whispered Karen Beecher-Duncan (aka Bumblebee). Cyborg could hear the sadness creeping into her tone. He bit down on his bottom lip; he absolutely _hated_ hearing her like this.

"Come on, don't be sad. You'll be back in Gotham in less than two months! Trust me, the time will go by quickly!" encouraged Cyborg, trying to sound optimistic. Truth be told, he could barely even keep the appearance of being positive. He needed to be strong for the both of them though. It had been ten months since Bumblebee and her dad left the state and moved to New York. Her parents were going through a nasty divorce and her mom was on her way to rehab. Her dad was moving to New York to live with his girlfriend (who he'd been cheating on her mom with) and he had to take her with her.

Simultaneously to the divorce, Bumblebee and Cyborg had recently gotten into a relationship and genuinely cared about each other. They were forced to go into a long distant relationship even though they'd only been together for a week. They hadn't told anyone because they wanted to make sure it was a going to work out. Neither of them imagined that it last this long and or have gotten so serious. But it did. They pair didn't tell anyone after that point; they wanted to wait until they were living in the same state. They'd been calling each other every night, texting whenever they got the chance and Skyped quiet often. It wasn't much, but it was enough for them to manage until they reunited.

In exactly forty-seven more days, Bumblebee would be moving back to Gotham to live with her mom, who would be graduating and leaving rehab. Cyborg honestly was living on these phone calls. He made himself appear as a happy, care-free person; on the inside he was falling apart. His family recognized it. Last year, after she moved, his grades started to slip and he wasn't involved in any after school activities. He wasn't the same. This year he was starting to perk up. He was planning to try out for football and basketball.

"How do you do it?" Bumblebee's shaken voice asked, breaking the silence. Cyborg could hear the tears in her voice. Hearing her like this broke Cyborg's heart. He swallowed hard, trying not to get to flustered at the sound of her broken tone.

"Wha- what do you mean?" he asked, his voice breaking a bit.

"How do you stay so positive? You are amazing. One of the reasons why I love you so much…" she said with a smile. Cyborg felt his stomach fill with butterflies and his face break out into a grin. Bumblebee could make him the saddest guy on Earth; then a second later she could make him the happiest. It was amazing that after almost a year of hearing her say that, he still got shivers of excitement.

"I love you more."

"Ha. No. You can think that, but no," Bumblebee retorted. Cyborg knew that tone oh so well. He let out a laugh; knowing she was joking. Bumblebee started beaming; she loved making her boyfriend laugh more than anything in her life right now. She closed her eyes, imagining him being there with her; wanting it to be a reality more than anything.

Cyborg let out a yawn, suddenly feeling a rush of sleepiness sweep over his eyes. His eyelids felt so heavy. He looked over to the clock; it was 12:54 AM. "God, you are perfect and I could talk to you forever. But I really have to go; it's almost one o'clock and I have stupid school tomorrow. I'm sorry," Cyborg said with a sigh. He hated the feeling when he got when they had to say goodbye.

He heard her let out a disappointed sigh. "No, don't be sorry. I understand. I love you. I'll text you later," she reassured. Cyborg nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see. "Bye, Cy. And _don't_ let all of those girls who I know think you're hot get with you. Which you are, but you are _mine._"

Cyborg let out a laugh. "Okay, I promise you I won't. You are all I need and all that I will ever need. I love you. Bye, Bee," he whispered, hearing his voice crack. These conversations were way too emotional for Cyborg to handle. He heard Bee let out a patient sigh from the other line. Cyborg has cried over Bumblebee, but never over the phone to her.

"Shh, it's okay. Listen to me; I'll be home with you soon. Got it? I don't want you to be all depressed; I don't want you to be that at all. Got it?" she a bit harshly; Cyborg knew it was for his own good though. Despite the fact that she couldn't see his act, Cyborg nodded vigorously, and wiped the wetness from his cheeks.

"Okay, I'll do it for you," he mumbled.

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Cyborg heard his phone start producing an endless, monotone buzzing noise, but he wasn't quite ready to hit the end button. He didn't know why; the sound certainly didn't remind him of Bumblebee's voice and it didn't exactly sound like the latest Adele song… He honestly didn't know. When he finally forced himself to remove the screen from his ear and end the buzzing, he hadn't realized he'd been listening to that sound for a good ten minutes; at that point he realized just how exhausted he was. Rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into his pillow, Cyborg easily fell asleep; the last thing he thought of was Bumblebee.

* * *

It was a cold, dark, storming morning. The endless pitter-patter of raindrops hit the windows and roof of Robin's orphanage and the faint cracking of thunder and lightning emerging into the air. That wasn't what woke up Robin though; it was the pounding footsteps and screaming in the halls outside of his shared room. He groaned into his pillow, groggily pushing his head up to see what time it was. 5:43 AM. This was way too early on his account. His bus didn't arrive until 6:35 and school didn't start until 7:10. Robin definitely wasn't a morning person. He dropped his face back into the warmth of his pillow. The running footsteps and yelling was still erupting from the hall; preventing Robin to fall back asleep.

He eventually gave into waking up early and forced himself to sit upright on his bed. Rubbing his eyes with a fist and letting out yawns, he examined the room. His two roommates were still fast asleep and he noticed the bad weather conditions from the room's window.

Robin's roommates were named Tim Drake and Joe Chill. Tim Drake was like Robin's little brother and he was a great little fourteen-year-old. Joe, on the other hand, was an absolute creep. He was a flunking nineteen-year-old senior who hated _everyone_ and _everything_ with a passion. It was a good thing that he was hardly ever there and when he was he never talked, or Robin would have to kill himself. Every conversation he encountered with him, he felt as if experienced being hit across the head with a bat. Joe was just disturbing to talk to… He was like oddly obsessed with the Wayne family. He says it was their fault that his parents left him. Robin had no intention of asking why or going into a deep discussion with him. And he was also getting suspended for bringing small weapons to school. So, yeah, Robin had no intention of being anything close to friends with Joe.

Tripping over the mess of stray clothes and books, Robin exited their small room and into the hall. He shuffled over the cold, wood floors and into the bathroom which was next door. Facing the close door, he reached for the knob to see it was locked. "Hurry up!" he whined, banging a fist on the door.

"Shut up!" replied the annoying, annoying high-pitched voice of Harleen Quinzel. Harley was the most irritating, frustrating girl Robin and anyone has ever met. He'd actually known her for over four years; she wasn't always like how she was. She took a turn to the crazy side when she fell in love with a lunatic. The blonde girl was dating or something with Joe. Robin had to admit that the pairing made some sense. _Crazy and crazy complement each other,_ Robin told himself. Harley was a year older than him and was actually a very good student. She wasted a lot of her potential to make Chill happy. Robin felt bad for at times though; Joe was verbally abusive to her and he cheated too many times. I guess when you are in love you can forget.

"Harley! I need to get ready!" yelled Robin, banging his head against the door. He rested his forehead against the door, his eyes closing; he felt a sudden warmness come over him. You couldn't blame him for being tired. All of a sudden, the door opened and Robin spiraled forwards, falling into Harley. She immediately pushed him off of her with a loud cackle. Robin sat on the floor rubbing his head which had hit the floor.

"Nice, Robbie!" she snickered pointing a finger at him. Robin gave her a glare. She was wearing way too much white powdered make up on her face; making her look oddly pale. Her lips were smeared with vibrant red lipstick and her blue eyes were surrounded by think, black eyeliner.

"You look like a clown," he commented rudely, slowly getting up onto his feet. If she didn't have so much makeup on, Robin knew she was red with embarrassment.

"I-I don't care. Joe likes it when I wear makeup," she snapped, her voice a little quieter and not as hostel than it was before. Robin shook his head, letting out a loud sigh.

"Your life shouldn't revolve around Joe; he's a loser," Robin stated, giving her an apologetic look. Harley narrowed her eyes at him and she bit her bottom lip.

"Well, I love him," she replied matter-of-factly. Before Robin had a chance to object any further, she turned her heel to him and skipped over the rails and made her way down the spiraling staircase.

With a shrug, Robin entered the bathroom and peered at the mirror. He let out a small shutter; even he didn't think he was attractive in the terrible time of morning. He turned the sink on cold and splashed his face, quickly feeling a bit energized. He then poured a palm full of gel into his hand and ran it through his thick black hair, spiking it up. After finishing brushing his teeth, he made his way back to his room, carefully going through the maze of crap until he reached the shared closet. He started digging into his pile of clothes, receiving his red hoodie and a pair of blue jeans.

Turning around, he was nose to nose with Joe. He jumped backwards and let out a small yelp; which was deeply embarrassed by. "Hey, whoa, what are you going?" he ordered, awkwardly making his way around him.

He didn't reply. Robin gave him a disgusted look and stated, "You're little freak girlfriend is all uglied up for you." Joe let out a small laugh.

"She is not my girlfriend. She is what a get when I can't have what I want," he replied coldly. Robin felt his jaw slack a bit. He couldn't believe how disrespectful he was towards this girl who was obviously crazy about him.

"You shouldn't treat her like you do; she loves you," Robin stated. Joe just shrugged, strolling to the window between his and Tim's bed. After a long awkward silence, Robin made his way to the door and looking over the shoulder he said, "You are a douche."

* * *

Raven was a very light sleeper when she did sleep; she usually didn't. Usually she'd lie in her bed, thinking. She never remembered what she thought about, but it got her through the night and she was never too tired. But that night, she remembered each thought that crossed her mind. It was mostly about Beast Boy. Not in a good way; she was upset with him for being so goo-goo for this girl (who she thought looked like a slut) and spent his whole time after school drooling over her. Other than the angry thoughts that she was having about Beast Boy and Terra (blah), she thought about Malchior, the cute boy she met in science and who happened to have two other classes with her. They actually had a lot in common and they had easily become friends.

She also remember the obvious upset look on Beast Boy's face when she confessed that she thought that she might like this guy. It made her subconsciously smile. Raven had no idea on her take of Beast Boy. She knew they were fairly close friends and she knew that she thought he was unbearably annoying most of the time, but she had no idea her overall feeling towards him were. Sometimes, she thought she liked up, like, _liked _him. Than the next minute, he did something or would say something idiotic that made Raven regret the small spike of feeling that she felt towards him. She secretly knew about the crush he had had on her. Nobody told her, she just got the vibe. Raven was also secretly flattered by it. Letting out an annoyed sigh, her mind was filled with confusion. This is why she hated having feelings.

A loud ringing noise made her jump a bit. It was her phone. She let out a groan at seeing who was calling her at 3 in the morning. Beast Boy.

She hesitantly clicked the accept button. "What is it?" she hissed.

"Raven, I just wanted to tell you-" his sleepy voice hollered into her ear. He didn't finish. Raven rolled her eyes; this wasn't the first time that Beast Boy had sleep called her. It actually happened at least once a month. It was annoying, but Raven had to admit, she loved the calls. They made her roll her eyes and they made her feel a bit of humor.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" she ordered loudly after he started producing a noise that sounded like snoring.

Hearing him snort in alert, she laughed a bit. "Oh, yeah, well, I was saying that I wanted to tell you that- that I think you are great! You are my best friend and- and I love you! As a friend!" he confessed. Raven felt her face go red hot at the 'I love you' part. She was well aware that he had added 'as a friend,' but it ignited something in her chest. Those words sparked something in her and a weird new feeling towards him submerged.

She then heard the line go blank and she quickly hung up as well. Feeling a bit breathless, Raven raised her hand to her cheek and felt how badly her face was burning. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping she had just imagined that whole event, because maybe she didn't actually just obtain a crush on Beast Boy. _Ugh, kill me now…_

* * *

Star was up at the crack of dawn, she loved seeing the Earth gradually light up as night fell. She loved the smell of early morning air. It was just her favorite time of the day. She was a bit disappointed waking up to a dark, gray sky and rain and thunder rolling out. She didn't really care; Star opened her sliding door and stepped onto the small deck that hung off of her room. Her baggy shirt, her fuzzy pajamas, and her face and arms were immediately by a rush of cold sprinkles of rain. Closing her eyes, she embraced the feeling. Star stood out there for a good five minutes before she started to feel uncomfortable in her know soaking clothes.

After changing into her outfit for the day, she exited her warm room and into the hall; the smell of bacon filled her nose. Her uncle must be cooking. Star and Mack lived with their uncle; their parents went MIA when Star was only three. None of them were actually sure of what happened to them. The police were still sort of keeping an eye open for them, but it's been thirteen years, so they kind of pushed it to the back of their minds. Mack was less upset over that than Star was. She was still devoted to finding them. Every summer, she spent a month of her life looking for them.

Making her way down the stairs Star felt the floor's transition from fuzzy, warm carpets into a cold hard tile floor. "Good morning, my little Star!" her uncle greeted warmly. Star felt her lips spread into a small smile. "I made you a good breakfast."

"Thank you, Uncle," she smiled, shuffling to the counter seeing a stack of pancakes and a pile of bacon. She helped herself to a large dish. Star had the biggest appetite. He laughed at seeing his niece quickly down most her plate within a few moments.

"You are going to try out for cheerleading with Mack today?" he inquired, taking a sip of coffee. Star lowered her fork from her lips, giving him a shrug. Star wanted to, but Mack made it very clear that she wished for her not to. "You should. You were very good at your last school."

"Yeah, but I don't think Mack wants me to," Star said quietly, returning to her food, eating a bit slower. Uncle raised her eyebrows and he gave her a look.

"Mack is your sister. She will be nice to you if you do try out. And she will not treat you any different. It is the rules. You should try out," he coaxed, offering her a supportive smile. Star gave him a slight nod. She seemed to coil up when seeing a grumpy looking Mack enter the room. She marched to the fridge, digging out a thing of yogurt. She exchanged her gaze between the two and mumbled a small good morning before taking a seat next to Star. Mack was never up this early, so Star was a bit suprised to see her joining her for breakfast.

"I made breakfast," Uncle informed, pointing towards his work. She rolled her eyes, putting a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth.

"I see that," she said, swallowing. "I'm a cheerleader though, and I think this is much more appropriate. And I think I might have a legit shot at head cheerleader this year. Kyle has just recovered from a knee injury and I'm pretty sure she isn't one hundred percent."

Mack seemed way too happy about this. Even though Star knew that Mack was evil, she didn't think that she'd be happy over someone's bad health condition. "Star will try out with you today. You will be nice to her," Uncle said sternly. Mack looked up from her yogurt with a disgusted look.

Star shot her a glare as she started complaining. "Come on! Star isn't that great! I've seen her perform! No offense," she complained. Star rolled her eyes. Mack always managed to brighten up a day with her amazing charm…

"You be nice or no phone," Uncle threatened. Mack let out an over exaggerated groan before storming out of the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine…" Star said, shrugging off her sister's insolence towards anyone's feelings. After her sixteen years knowing and being around that attitude, Star's gotten used to it and it didn't bother her quiet so much.

"Good. So, you make friends? Boyfriend? Anything?" he quizzed. Star laughed nodding. His eyebrows shot up in shock. "Not a boyfriend! I mean I made friends. I made friends with this really nice guy in Russian class and this girl in British Literature (she was lying about being friends with Raven). Plus, I have Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas and Menos there with me." Aqualad was Garth. Garth was the best swimmer that Star has ever seen. He was the top swimmer in their school last year and won every competition he was in by a lot.

"Yes, yes, them. Well, I am going to go read newspaper and watch news," he informed, as he left the room. Star had avoided the mentioning of Robin. She wanted too, but she thought she might just loose her composure and start blushing and gushing over how sweet he had been towards her on their walk home yesterday. Star liked him. But she wasn't sure. She wanted to take a risk and be friends with him. But she kind of got a vibe that he might be a little sketchy. So, Star wanted to take it slow with any progression with her friendship with Robin._ We'll just see where this day takes me…_


	6. Chapter 6

"Dude, I think Jinx has a crush on you," laughed Beast Boy as the left Spanish class. The observation hit Cyborg like a punch to the stomach. He felt the air unable to enter his lungs as he looked down at Beast Boy speechlessly. "She's hot. You should go for her."

Cyborg wasn't sure what to say. On one hand he wanted to blurt out and declare his love for Bumblebee, and on the other hand he wanted to wait until she came back to Gotham so he could surprise his friends. When he finally managed to recapture air, he let out a short laugh and shrugged, quickly looking away from Beast Boy. "I- I don't think so. She doesn't seem- she's not my type," Cyborg stumbled, struggling to come up with a good explanation for not going for Jinx who was actually very pretty. She had pale skin and she had dyed her hair a florid pink and she always wore a purple blazer over a black shirt and she wore leather, black platform boots with purple soles. Before, Cyborg wasn't lying; Jinx wasn't really Cyborg's type. Cyborg like a girl with a good sense of humor, sweet, and wasn't the serious type. At times she was a bully and Cyborg noticed that whenever someone crossed her, they had an odd strike of bad luck. But, Jinx was a determined go-getter and very good leader. She and Cyborg were actually okay friends during freshman year. They had all their core classes together previously; they only had two this year.

"C'mon! You two get along really well! And like I said before; she's hot!" Beast Boy grinned as he kept pushing the idea.

"I don't think so. I don't like her," Cyborg replied firmly. Beast Boy rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his older friend. Cyborg kept a vigilant eye on him for another second, holding his breath hoping that Beast Boy would hop off the subject. Once Beast Boy's face returned to its usual vacant, happy expression, Cyborg felt himself begin to relax. They soon made their way to the ground floor and Cyborg's tech class was in view.

"Hey, I'll see you next period," informed Cyborg, dividing paths from Beast Boy.

"Have fun with Mr. Cool," Beast Boy said sarcastically; he was inferring to Robin. Cyborg wrinkled up his nose jokingly.

"I'll try!" he called out before entering the small classroom, chuckling. The three of them caught Robin's drift. He wanted to be "cool," whatever "cool" was; none of them were sure. They were \ happy with the friendships they had with each other and who they were. They were all disappointed that Robin couldn't have them same state of mind and were confused in why he couldn't accept himself; they thought he was a great guy.

Cyborg fell down into the spot he sat yesterday. Robin wasn't here yet. He let out a grumbled when catching sight of the spiky haired kid as he strolled into the room; hands in pocket, sunglasses on. Cyborg held back a snicker. Robin was seemingly into stupid looking shades this year. Much to his surprise, Robin made his way next to him again. Cyborg had been expecting him to jump the seat buddy ship today.

"Hey," greeted Robin, with a cocky smile. Cyborg raised an eyebrow, flashing him a confused look. He gave Robin a quick head nod before turning his attention to his computer which has just finished logging into his account. What Robin said next completely caught him off guard; he knew it was a lie though. "Listen, I'm sorry for ignoring you guys… I was dealing with, uh- stuff at the um, orphanage."

It was the unsteadiness and the uncertainty of his tone that gave it away. "Oh, it's cool," Cyborg said plainly, giving him a small shrug keeping his eyes glued to the computer screen. He heard Robin let out an over exaggerated sigh. Rolling his eyes, Cyborg turned his attention to Robin. "It is fine. We don't care, Robin."

"Oh… Well, um, maybe we could catch up sometimes… and Raven and Beast Boy," he replied quietly. Cyborg forced himself to give a tight smile towards the boy.

"Yeah, maybe; I mean, if they want to," Cyborg said. Robin nodded; the conversation dying down. The two really didn't talk anymore after that. They both knew that both they said wasn't true; they both really didn't want to talk to one another in the slightest.

Well, the truth of why Robin was seemingly more stuck up in usual was because he was invited to a party; Bruce Wayne's back to school party that Saturday. Even he was surprised that he badgered an invitation out of Bruce. He couldn't be more pleased with himself. He was fairly certain that Star would be there. He was more than excited. He felt as if he could make Star his own this weekend, and if not her some other hot girl.

In Robin's mind, he was doing Cyborg a favor by talking to him and giving him a false apology and offering him some time together. Cyborg knew when Robin was lying though, and Robin definitely wasn't being truthful.

* * *

Beast Boy hasn't seen or talked to Raven all day; well, not since he sleep called her at three in the morning. He wasn't sure what he had said at all and really wanted to know what he told her. This wasn't the first time he had accidently called her, but every other time Raven made sure that she met him the second he stepped into the school and mocked him for the idiotic things he blabbed to her. She hadn't done that today. So now Beast Boy sat in Geology class fidgeting worriedly in his seat, mulling over all things he could've said that would make her upset or annoyed with him. He wasn't even excited by the fact that he was in the same room as Terra again.

_I could've told her that she was boring, that she wore depressing clothes, that her taste in music was terrible. Or worse; I could've told her that I like her… Goodness, why am I so stupid?_ Beast Boy groaned, banging his head against the table. He then heard his teacher clear his throat loudly.

"Mr. Logan, is there something wrong?" she asked, irritation quiet readable in his tone.

Beast Boy looked up slightly and gave her a wince. "Yes, I am an idiot. That's what's wrong," Beast Boy muttered before slamming his head back down. He heard some of the class let out laughs.

"Well, maybe you'll feel like less of an idiot if you pay attention to my class," she announced. Beast Boy, with his head still on the table, he shook his head letting out another groan. "Then, perhaps, you can keep being an idiot when you have detention with me during lunch."

Beast Boy bolted up, not wanting his chance to talk to Raven escape. "Wait! I'll pay attention, I swear! Just don't give me detention! I can explain why-"

"Save it Garfield. We'll talk after class!" she interrupted before giving him a harsh look Beast Boy was not happy with himself. _Great, another idiot move…_ Beast Boy thought as he mentally kicked himself.

As the end of class approached, Beast Boy managed to come up with 1000 different scenarios of what could've happened last night. The whole class period Terra was trying to get Beast Boy's attention; she threw erasers at him, hissed him name, she texted him (she had gotten his number yesterday) and there was no luck. Truthfully, Beast Boy was too engulfed in his own thoughts to be conscious of anything that was going around him.

As the bell finally rung Beast Boy attempted to bolt out of the classroom. He stopped at the doorway when the teacher clearing his throat very loudly. Letting out a sigh he stepped out of the door way and watched the rest of the students leave the classroom. Gizmo was cackling at him, obnoxiously loud as he exited the room. Terra soon came into Beast Boy's sight; she paused next to him and offered him a grin. Beast Boy halfheartedly returned it, but his small smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, leaning into him slightly as students behind her tried to get out of the room. Beast Boy gave a small shrug as he looked over his shoulder observing the teacher; she was watching the remainder of the class leave with a blank expression.

He turned back to her solemnly. "Nothing," he said plainly. Beast Boy did want to talk to this girl, but not right now or not even today; well, not until he talks to Raven to confirm that he didn't say anything stupid. Then, he'll be able to be stupid without being worried of upsetting Raven.

"Oh, well, do you want to eat lunch with me today? If you are allowed to get out." She suggested, touching his arm a small pat. Beast Boy shook his head immediately. Terra felt her heart sink as she lowered his gaze from his face to the ground. "Oh, I'll see you later then." Her tone was obviously hurt. Beast Boy didn't really notice. He nodded and gave her a small wave as she left the room.

"Mr. Logan, come to my desk," he heard the teacher's voice call. He slowly neared her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hol," he said sincerely. She let out a small laugh; she didn't buy it even though he was being truthful. Shayera Hol was the youngest, newest teacher at the school. She was very beautiful and there were many students who had a crush on her. Shayera was also quit strict and she didn't put up with crap. She had earned the name Hawkgirl. She was also a zoologist and was obsessed with hawks. She had pictures of them on her computer and on her desk; she also admitted to say that she had an injured hawk under her care.

"What's up with you? All your other teachers warned me about you, saying that you were nothing but a ball of energy and over enthusiastic and that you absolutely _never _shut up," she said. Beast Boy felt himself start to blush. He knew teachers talked about him…

Beast Boy was hesitant, but he told the truth; hoping that she'd take pity on him and let him out. "Last night, I sleep called this one girl and I'm just really worried that I said something to make her mad at me… I just really need to see her because she hasn't talked to me today, and she usually does. So I'm pretty sure she's mad at me; I really need to talk to her to make sure. So, please, please, pleaseee just let me go and I can have detention tomorrow!" begged Beast Boy, getting down on his knees and clasping his hands together. Shayera pursed her lips; trying to hide an obvious smile; she gave in. She nodded, rolling her eyes. Beast Boy's face exploded into a grateful smile. He thanked her as he sprinted out of the class and down the halls, on the search for Raven.

As he was running up the stairs Beast Boy spiraled into a girl, causing her to drop her books. Beast Boy felt as if he should pick them up for her, but his overwhelming urge to find Raven stopped him. Instead, he yelled out sorry before continuing up the remainder of the stairs. It was Star. She felt her face go hot as passing students started pushing her to get passed her. She quickly kneeled down and started picking up her binder and books. Her Russian class buddy kneeled down to help her as he told passing students to keep going.

Once they had picked up all her things Star and Leonid continued down the remainder of the stairs. "Where do you usually eat, Leo?" asked Star, looking over to her friend. He gave her a smile.

"I eat in lunchroom. You would like to join me today?" he asked. Star smiled at his accent; she enjoyed listening to him talk.

"I don't know. I have plans to eat with my friend, Roy. You can come with us if you want though," Star offered. Leo's grin faltered as he gave her a shrug.

"I do not know. Roy and I never met. He might not like me," Leo sighed as they made their way to Star's locker. He leaned against a neighboring locker as he watched her put in her combination.

"C'mon, don't be ridiculous. It's impossible for someone to not like you; you are a cool kid. See, I've only known you for two days and I feel like we are good friends," Star reassured, throwing him a radiant smile. Leo started blushing.

Star grabbed a small purple lunch box before closing her locker. "I will see you later then," said Leonid, giving her a small smile before turning from her and walking away. A loud bang of the locker behind her made Star jump. She spun around to see a laughing Roy Harper.

"Speedy! You scared me you idiot!" she laughed as she playfully punched him on the shoulder. He was beaming, looking quite pleased with himself. Star's heart was still beating a little bit faster than usual from the scare as they made their way to the main doors. "I brought my own lunch today. Do you want to eat at the café with open tables? You can buy a yogurt there or something."

"Yeah whatever you want, babe," Speedy smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder. Star laughed. She and Speedy had an interesting relationship. They flirted a lot but Speedy was just too big of a flirt and a player, and Star was too scared of being in someone's girlfriend to commit.

"Where's Aqualad?" asked Star, looking around. She had expected him to come.

"He found another swimmer guy and their practicing. Apparently, swimming starts earlier here than at East. They take it more seriously here and tryouts are in a week," informed Speedy. Star nodded. "Hey, are you invited to Bruce Wayne's party this weekend?"

"Yeah, I am. But I don't know if I want to go," Star informed. Star has heard of Wayne's parties; beer pong, overwhelming amounts of alcohol, spin the bottle, and sex. Just teenage stuff. Star loved parties and dancing and hanging out with her friends, but she hated alcohol.

"You should totally go. I hear you little boyfriend Robin is going," he smirked. Star felt herself blush.

"He's not my boyfriend. I'm not even sure if he's my friend," laughed Star.

"Whatever you say… but you should go. It'll be fun!" insisted Speedy as they reached the neighboring café. Star shrugged as they took a seat. The fact that Robin was going to be there made Star rethink her decision. Star wanted to know more about Robin. Maybe the party will help that happen.

"Okay, I'll go," Star sighed. She laughed in seeing Speedy's enthusiastic reaction.


	7. Unofficial Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I decided to try out writing about Bruce and Clark and Diana (probably other characters if I decide to continue writing these unofficial chapters) just for fun. This isn't an offical part of Teen Titans High. I just wanted to write about these guys without making a crossover or whole other story.**

* * *

**Saturday 10:43 AM**

"Bruce! Since you don't have any here, when are we going to get the booze?" called Clark Kent as he started raiding the cupboards for red cups and bowls for chips and dip. He was helping Bruce get his mansion ready for his yearly back to school party. Bruce's parents left Gotham to go to an opera out of town the night before. Bruce entered the large kitchen with a towel around his waist; he had just taken a shower. "I can't believe you don't have booze here… Oh yeah, Diana texted me and said she was on her way." Clark gave him a small smirk.

"Okay, cool," said Bruce nearing the granite counters and picking up his black iPhone. "Once I get dressed and Diana gets here I'll give you some money to go buy some. Diana and I will go buy snacks and none alcoholic drinks. We'll order pizza like half an hour before people start to come."

"Okay, sounds good. And why would you want to get non-booze drinks? You want to get laid, don't you? You won't get Diana to have sex with you while she's sober," Clark joked giving his friend a small nudge. Bruce's expression stayed blank, but his face went red. Clark pulled out his phone and started scrolling up and down on the screen. "And why did you invite so many freshmen and sophomores? On this list on invitees on Facebook, well, more than half of it is more than freshmen and sophomores!"

Bruce straightened up and started walking over the large steel fridge and pulled out a jug of milk. "I invited a lot of juniors and seniors, too. All the football team and cheerleader from last year are coming. So is Lois," informed Bruce, raising his eyebrows and giving him a smirk before drinking from the jug. Clark let out a groan. Bruce set the milk down; a surprised look on his face. "I thought you wanted Lois to come."

"Well-"

"Ha. I see; you two are in another fight again? Is it over something as stupid as last time?" Bruce asked as he exited the kitchen into the corridors down to the main entrance. Clark was close behind. Bruce started making his way up the giant marble staircases. Clark tightly gripped the mahogany banisters as he watched Bruce go up.

"Shut up asshole. Our last fight wasn't over something _that _stupid," Clark snapped. Bruce raised his eyebrows at him shaking his head. Lately, Clark had been hot headed and Bruce wasn't exactly sure why. He assumed it had to do with Lois.

"I was just teasing, Clark," sighed Bruce.

"I'm sorry… I'm just- there's a lot on my plate lately," Clark mumbled, looking away from Bruce ruefully.

"I'm going to get dressed. If Diana gets here while I'm still getting ready you better not harass her like last time" Bruce pointing a finger at him warningly with a small smile on his lips. Clark let out a small laugh as his longtime best friend walked down the hall and a loud door closing echoed through the empty halls.

Clarke ran his hands over the back of his neck. He was really nervous about seeing Lois again. He didn't want to admit it, but they did have another fight and it was about something stupid. Lois got mad when Clark said he wouldn't be able to pick her up from a job interview because he had football tryouts. Well, it was stupid to Clark.

Bruce and Diana have been together since December of last year. Clark and Lois have been on-again-off-again for the past two years. Clark was upset that Bruce, the most noncommittal person he's met, managed to commit into a relationship and he couldn't get Lois to commit to him. He was legitimately in love with the girl and she was only willing to have an open, un-exclusive relationship with him. Lately, Clark has been increasingly and increasingly upset with Bruce for no good reason at all.

A loud, cheerful bell made Clark flinch slightly. Clark ran to the door and saw the bright cheery face of Bruce's girlfriend. Her long, thick black hairs looked perfect and she was wearing a short black dress and heels and she was accessorized with expensive looking jewelry (jewelry that Bruce probably bought her) and her makeup was down up prettily. Clark gave her a smile, greeting her in.

"Bruce is getting dressed, and wow! You look amazing!" Clark exclaimed, giving her a small hug. She was scented with a vanilla smelling perfume; Bruce's favorite. Clark pursed his lips as he tried hiding a smile. He was restraining himself for saying that it looks like she wants to get laid as much as Bruce does.

"Thank you, Clark! You're looking pretty good yourself!" replied Diana, observing her friend. He was wearing a fresh pair of blue True Religions and a button-down blue and white, plaid shirt. His shiny black hair was gelled back and his piercing blue met Diana's blue eyes. He gave her another smile just as he heard Bruce's footsteps stomping down the stairs.

Clark watched Diana's eyes look away from him and light up when meeting Bruce. She ran past Clark and met Bruce in a tight embrace. "You smell and look amazing, babe," complimented Bruce pulling away to look into his girlfriend's very pretty eyes. Diana pulled away to examine Bruce. He was wearing perfect fitting dark blue jeans, a plain black t-shirt (that was very tight and showed off his muscles; it was Diana's favorite shirt), and a silver Rolex watch on his wrist. His short black hair was tousled, and it Diana's opinion it was very cute. His mouth wasn't showing hint of smiling, but his magnetic eyes were beaming at her.

"You look hot," laughed Diana, leaning very closely into Bruce. He still managed to keep pokerfaced despite the rapid beating of his heart. "Very, very hot…"

Diana stepped away from Bruce when hearing Clark cough slightly. When the two looked over to their friend, he was looking at them with a mocking disgusted look. "Get a room… Like seriously; there are like a hundred choices just at this house," Clark said.

"Shut up, Clark!" laughed Bruce.

"Fine, fine… so, how about that booze?" Clark said, nearing the couple holding out a hand. Bruce rolled his eyes, digging in his back pocket and pulling out a leather wallet. He handed over a stack of bills to his friend who went wide eyed at the money.

"Is that enough?" Bruce asked as he watched Clark count the money.

"This is like… this is a thousand dollars! It's more than enough!" Clark exclaimed trying to hand back half of the money.

Bruce declined, taking Diana's hand and leading her away to the door. He slipped on his pair of classic black and white Nikes. "Buy anything to your heart's content. And, after all, it's going to be _Bruce Wayne's_ party; there'll be like five hundred people here," smiled Bruce as he opened the towering oak doors and stepping out onto the stone steps. Diana followed him out and closed the door. "Wait here, I'll pull the Lamborghini to the front."

He started sprinting across the pebbly ground and made his way to the side his humongous mansion and into the garage. He bit his bottom lip, studying his choices. _The black or silver Lamborghini…_ He settled on black and drove up to the awaiting girl.

As Diana got in she commented, "What a gentlemen."

"Thank you, Wonder Woman," said Bruce as the started to head out of his land. Diana leaned over a kissed his cheek. _Oh, Bruce. Why can't you just tell me you love me already…_


	8. Chapter 7

Robin had put on fresh clothes when he woke up; he wanted to look somewhat nice for the party. He put on a red t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. He decided to let his hair as he finished brushing his teeth. He still had to ask the orphanage's owner and his guardian for permission to go. So, he was actually very nervous as he made his way down the creaky wooden stairs and found his way to the common room. A few kids were making puzzles; the majority was watching a movie that appeared to be Harry Potter. There sat J'onn J'onzz, the nicest guy Robin has ever met. He quit being a doctor to create this orphanage. He spends his own personal money to do stuff for each of the twenty-three and counting kids living here.

Robin sheepishly approached him with a forced smile on his face. "Is there something you would like, Robin," he said softly, setting down the book he was reading.

"Um- yes, actually, there is. You see, my friend is throwing a party tonight and I'm invited. So, I was wondering if I'm allowed to go there tonight," Robin informed. J'onn raised eyebrows and nodded, looking as if he was mulling it over.

"At what time and whose party?" he said in return.

"It starts at seven thirty, and it's Bruce Wayne's party. You know him; his family supports and is a big funder of this orphanage," Robin said, hoping the fact that it was the Wayne's party would help sway him into letting him go.

"When will it end? Will there be chaperones?" J'onn asked, continuing his mini interrogation. Robin let out an impatient sigh and refrained from rolling his eyes. He knew that J'onn was only caring and putting his safety first, so he ignored the urge.

"It'll end around midnight. And yes there will be," Robin informed. It wasn't that far from the truth actually. He had heard that Wayne had a butler who he paid to keep his parties secret. And it would _probably_ end vaguely around midnight. J'onn gave him an unsure look. "Come on! It's a back to school party! I'll meet to new people!" Robin was practically on his knees begging. Letting out a sigh, J'onn nodded his head. Robin let out a relieved breath before thanking J'onn and running upstairs to prepare for the party that would be starting in one and a half hours.

Robin had heard from his new friend, Hot Spot, that the Fire sisters would be making appearances; as well as the rest of the cheer squad from last year. So he wanted- no _needed_ to double check himself and make sure he looked nice.

* * *

"Star, do you really think you can handle Wayne's party? You've heard of the things that go on there, right?" Mack asked as she was applying eyeliner. Star gave a shrug as she finished putting on a magenta shade of lipstick.

"I have heard. But I'll have friends there, so I'll just hang out with them," Star said quietly, She was, in fact, not certain if she was ready or even really wanted to go to the party. Even though Speedy, Leonid, Aqualad, and Mas and Menos would be attending with her, there would be a whole lot more people she didn't know. Once her and her sister would arrive, Mack would pretend as if Star doesn't exist. She'd laugh and get drunk with her cheer friends and then she'd sneak out and make out with her boyfriend, Jason Todd. Previous to this little chat where Mack made Star swear that she wouldn't breathe a word of what would happen that night to their uncle.

"So, when are we going to head out?" asked Star, breaking the awkward silence. Mack's hand that was raised to her eye froze. She looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes and Star with confusion.

"What are you talking about? Jason is going to pick me up in like, twenty minutes. I'm not showing up with _you,_ and I figured you'd be smart enough to carpool with another loser sophomore; obviously you aren't though…" Mack mumbled, returning to her makeup. Star's jaw slacked slightly. It didn't take long for her hurt feeling to turn to anger.

"Mack, do you have any regard for anyone else's feeling, at all?" snapped Star. This comment didn't seem to bother or catch Mack attention in the slightest. "Well?" Star was becoming a bit impatient.

"I do, but not yours. If you're going to be this pissy about it though, I'll see if Jason can take you," Mack informed. Star was caught off guard by her response, and she felt succeeded.

"Okay, that sounds great!" chirped Star before skipping out of the bathroom. After throwing her a nasty glance, Mack completed applying her eyeliner.

* * *

Raven sat on the couch in Cyborg's basement as she watched him and Beast Boy play a videogame; well, more like argued over a videogame.

"You're cheating!" whined Beast Boy, elbowing Cyborg.

"Ow! And how exactly am I cheating?" he retorted, elbowing Beast Boy back even harder.

"You have the better controller!"

"No, no, I do-"

"Can you guys shut up?" Raven butted in, throwing them both glares. The two gave each other frightened expressions.

After several moments of them not talking and just the sound of gun shots, Cyborg finally broke the silence. "Were you guys invited to Bruce Wayne's party? It's later today if you guys want to go."

"Wait, you were invited? By who?" asked Beast Boy, drawing his attention away from the television screen, allowing Cyborg to kill Beast Boy's avatar. He laughed, seemingly not hearing the question. "Who invited you? Was it Bruce?"

"Um, no, he didn't…" Cyborg said quietly, trailing off into some mumbles. Beast Boy raised his eyebrows at him in confusion.

"Who did?" Beast Boy repeated.

"Jinx…" Cyborg whispered so quietly that it was incomprehensible for both Raven and Beast Boy. The both leaned in closer to him slightly.

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Jinx," Cyborg said a notch louder.

"Oh my God! I knew it! I knew she likes you!" yelled Beast Boy, hopping up from the couch and waving his controller at Cyborg, who was blushing slightly. "Did you say yes?" Even Raven looked the slightest bit interested by the question. "Well?"

"I said maybe. I'll only go if you guys want to," informed Cyborg. "Do you guys want to go?"

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged shrugs and slight nods, as if they were reading each other's minds. "We don't really have anything else better to do; so, sure," Raven concluded. Cyborg nodded.

"We should start to get ready then. The party starts in less than an hour," he informed while turning off the X-BOX 360 and TV. "I'll tell Jinx."

"You do that," Beast Boy said with a smirk.

"Shut up. I don't like her, at all."

"Whatever you say…"

"I don't!"

"You guys are stupid… Like really stupid."


End file.
